Joints with a thermosetting composite component are conventionally formed by fasteners such as bolts and rivets. This results in the composite component having to be larger than would otherwise be necessary to take into account the weak points introduced by the fastener holes. Also, the components of the joint must be measured and/or manufactured with close tolerances so that they mate together precisely at the joint.